There are a number of patents that show internal dividers and containers. Three such patents are Bolding, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,811 granted June 30, 1953; Coons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,762 granted Aug. 10, 165 and Gerard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,091 granted Oct. 6, 1981.
There are also patents showing automatic bottom closures. Three such patents are O'Reilly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,250 granted Oct. 19, 1943; Malmad, U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,237 granted Nov. 24, 1959 and Hackenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,065 granted Sept. 17, 1974.